


Ricki Again

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's view<br/>This story is a sequel to Ricki Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricki Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jean, seeing as how she asked for it so nicely. 

## Ricki Again

by Erynn

Author's disclaimer: Jim Blair, Naomi,are not mine (gee damn)   
Ricki's not either (phew)   


* * *

Ricki Lake 

Blair's View 

I'm in a hotel room in New York! It's a really nice room too. I wonder how Jim can afford this. It's just like that fantasy where Jim declares his love for me. Of course, in my fantasy, I wasn't alone in that room, while the man of my dreams was off down the hall bonking my mother! Calm down, Blair, get a grip. If Jim's happy, then I should be, right? 

Dammit, no! I'd be happy if Naomi would do that disappearing trick again, the one she perfected when I was kid, and left Jim to me. But noooo. NOW she decides that I need a mother who sticks around. And in the loft, no less. Of course she's not officially living there, but she might as well be. You'd think they'd at least stay at her place. You'd think Jim would have some respect for my senses, his being so sensitive and all. 

I am sounding really bitter here. I should be happy for them, I guess. But dammit, I want him! 

I don't even know what we're doing here. Jim came to me last week and said he was taking some time off and would I like to go to New York with him? I was like, yeah sure, and I even got my hopes up, until he mentioned that Naomi was coming too. I should have known. My Jim, take time off work, voluntarily? Not likely. 

There is something really wrong with that relationship. I mean Jim and Naomi? That's like Xander and Cordy. I mean, everyone knows that it should be Xander and Angel. They have absolutely nothing in common. 

I am so glad I've got Connor to talk to, although she must be getting sick of my crying on her shoulder. Megan's great. In fact I could ring her right now! 

I'm just about to dial the phone when they knock on the door. 

"Come on Blair, it's time to go." That's Jim's voice, and as usual, I am powerless to resist. Naomi would be so disappointed in me. 

I don't even know where we're going, and by the looks of her, Naomi is just as confused, although she has no problem with the limousine that picks us up outside the hotel lobby. Jim however just looks scared. And hot. I love that colour on him. But that's besides the point really. I have to get over this, because it looks like Naomi going to stick around. I mope all the way to here. Here is... the Ricki Lake studio? What? I cannot believe this is Jim's idea! The man is losing it. 

"What are we doing here?" Naomi voices my question. 

"Uh.. well... you'll see." Jim is sounding more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

Oh God. He's going to marry her! It has to be that! I can't breathe all of a sudden. He can't! 

"Sandburg," My sentinel's voice is soft and worried. "Are you all right?" 

I gather my thoughts and calm my racing heartbeat, taking a deep breath. I forgot he could do that. 

He can't marry my MOTHER! But what other possible reason could he have to bring us here? I rack my brains frantically, desperately trying to invent some other reason. Jim, wouldn't, couldn't do this to me on National television! Could he? I never would have thought he'd have dated Naomi either. 

There is no other possibility, I realise, as my world starts to turn grey. I just follow blindly as we are led into the makeup room, and take no notice as we are 'prepped' to go on-stage. I am instructed to stay in a small room and keep the headphones on my ears. The music is horrendous, but I don't care. As soon as I am left alone, the room starts to press in on me, and breathing becomes a real chore. I could just stop, and it wouldn't matter. No one would care. Jim would be happy with Naomi, and I could get out of this useless body. 

Suddenly the door opens and I am asked to go on-stage. I realise that I can't let Jim see me, like this, he's probably already frantic with worry that his guide is not well. 

I realise suddenly that I do have to live. To be Jim's guide is the most important thing. I can't leave him alone with those senses again. He's been abandoned far too often already. Taking a deep breath I calm myself and walk down the stairs to the stage, smiling brightly as the crowd goes crazy. Wow, what did he tell them? My natural exhibitionist takes over and I bound toward Jim and the chair next to him. 

There is another threesome already on the stage. A Seventy year old woman is holding hands with some kid! The other guy is scowling. 

Naomi is already there, and she's crying. She stands up as I approach her, and I hug her, as she did so many times, when I was a kid. The crowd ohhhs. Whispers of "how sweet" reach my ears from the front row. But why is she crying? We sit down together, and Ricki welcomes me, asking if I know why I'm here. 

I know but I won't let it show. "No idea, Ricki, but I'm dying to find out." I look at Jim and give him my best smile. Damned if I'm gonna go down without a fight. 

"Well Jim, are you going to tell Blair why he's here?" 

"Uhh yeah, well Blair, the truth is, I -" 

It hurts more than I thought it would. 

"I love you, Blair." Oh great, I knew this could happen. I'm not hearing him right am I? 

"Blair?" Jim is looking at me, like he's just bared his soul to the world. 

"What did you say, Jim?" I hear the words come out of my mouth, but I'm sure I didn't try to say them. I'm floating somewhere in blackness, a void of calm. There's cheering in the background, but I take no notice. I'm going to live this dream, and have my moment in his arms, no matter what it takes. 

"I love you." 

"You love me?" My mouth widens in a smile. I can see it but not feel it. 

He stands up and takes me in his arms, and the cheering increases to an astounding level. This has got to be killing Jim, but he doesn't seem to notice. His lovely, gorgeous, kissable, mouth curves upwards, and I can't help it. 

My body reaches upwards of it's own accord, my arms curling around his neck. The instant my lips touch his, the void shatters and the sound of the audiences assaults my ears. Then my mouth opens against his and reality shrinks to his body and mine, and man, does it feel good! 

* * *

Laughter, Love, and Life,  
Erynn

* * *

End Ricki Again.


End file.
